Annabeth Goes to Goode (Cliche series)
by LittleMissMagical
Summary: I have decided to write a PJO cliche series, starting with the well known "Annabeth Goes to Goode". Anyhow, it will be the same general idea, with a little twist of my own on it, of course! I hope you enjoy Cliche #1: Annabeth Goes to Goode. K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Goes to Goode

 **A Goode (pun intended) cliché for something I call the PJO cliché series! I hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today is August 25_ _th_ _, the first day of school in 9 years for me. I'm nervous. Just a little bit, though. I know that I will be fine because Percy goes to Goode. If we could survive Tartarus together, we could survive High School. Or so I hoped._

 _Anyways, I'm trying to keep my spirits high. Percy still doesn't know I'm going to go, so this will be a Goode (wink, wink) surprise for him. He better be happy about it!_

 _Bring it on, high school! What's the worst you can chuck at me? Empousa? Bratty cheerleaders? I'm about to find out._

 _Annabeth Chase_

I had made a good habit of writing in my journal every morning, or afternoon sometimes. I pulled on my army pants and a gray tank top which matched my eyes and converse. My curly blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. My only accessory were two gray pearl earrings; courtesy of Seaweed brain when he left for high school.

I checked my clock; 7:05. Fabulous, only 10 minutes left till the warning bell rang.

I could walk to school, but it wasn't time for a walk in the park.

"Dad!" I called.

Out came Frederick Chase. Dr. Chase. I was proud of him for moving here with my stepmom. He was still unnerved by the grandeur of New York and its skyscrapers, but I think he'll manage.

"I need a ride," I explained.

He smiled, "You can use my car."

My spirits soared. My dad had a sleek black Maserati that could only be described as swag. Of course, I didn't say this out loud.

"Thanks!" I swung my backpack over my shoulder, ran to the car and started the ignition. ( **A/N: I have no idea whatsoever how cars work as I am far from 16** ).

I got there in approximately 5 minutes. They would excuse my tardiness, as I was new, but it was still stressful. I didn't want to soil my reputation on the first day as being a late kid.

Anyhow, I quickly darted up the steps, which were quite crowded considering school started in 5 minutes. Unfortunately, I bumped into someone.

It was a guy with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He was one of those ruggedly attractive guys with defined eyebrows and high nose. But I choked back a sob. He looked exactly like Luke.

I probably was staring at him, and he just stared back at me.

Finally, I snapped out of my stupid staring and said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

A group of girls crowded around and helped him up before I could do so myself.

"It's okay." He said, brushing himself off.

"Uh yeah, I'll be off then." I said, not looking for any trouble on my first day.

"I haven't seen you before, new kid, I guess?" He asked me.

I didn't want to seem rude, as urgent as I was, so I turned around with a tight smile. "Yup."

"Do you want a guide? You know, to show you around the school?" I noticed the girls around him looking at me enviously, whispering menacingly.

If I said yes, I would inevitably make tons of enemies in his fan club. If I said no, I would upset one seemingly very popular person, and he could turn even more people against me.

I weighed the options.

"No thank you," I told him. "I know someone here already. He can show me around."

All the lame females around him sighed with relief. I internally rolled my eyes.

"And who would that be?" He asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Percy Jackson. He's my boyfriend." Chaos broke out on the steps of Goode High. A girl tried to attack me, but I swatted her aside.

Things like 'he is not your boyfriend!' and 'yeah right! What a wannabe!' were heard from afar. I had no such time to deal with the drama.

If they didn't believe it, I would just have to show them. All I needed to do was find seaweed brain…

"Annabeth Chase." I told the pudgy man who sat at the administrator's desk. With a bald head, long gray wispy eyebrows and beard, he held a remarkable resemblance to Confucius; only fatter and shorter.

"Here's your schedule. And I'll call your friend Peter to the office to be your guide." He told me.

I stifled a laugh. _Dionysus_ , I thought.

"May Perseus Jackson come down to the main office?" He said into the speaker.

In the two minutes it took him to get to the office, I decided to sit down, my back faced to him when he was coming in. I would sneak behind him as he asked "Wassup?" and grab him from behind.

Things went as expected, actually, even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV.

Jane was the worst, followed by Victoria, and then Nikki. Well, the entire fan club was terrible, perhaps the worst part of school, and that was saying something.

I struggled to get to my locker. I know, pathetic, right? Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, can't fend off a mob of teenage girls. But if you saw them, you too would find it difficult to resist the temptation to punch them in the face.

I finally got there and put in my combination in under three seconds. I had been forced to train to open my locker with great speed so that the crazed girls wouldn't memorize my combo.

"Kiss me Percy!" Screamed Victoria.

"He's mine, Vickey!" Jane snarled.

Meanwhile, Nikki was trying to get close to me without anyone noticing, but was knocked down by Jane. Jane was very… ah, protective, to put it nicely.

The "fan club" consisted of three very loyal members. Not much of a club, in my opinion, but they insisted on calling it the very creative name of "Percy Jackson Fan Club". Yippee!

And as much as I appreciated a bit of attention, they were too much.

"Shoo! Shoo!" It was Josh Baker, AKA his best friend at Goode. Well, along with Joanne and Jared anyways. They joked that they were the J-name squad. I told them that didn't make me a member, but they spared me because of my last name.

Josh had a little fan club of his own, but his fans weren't as crowding as mine. It really was difficult to beat the craziness of my "fans".

"May Perseus Jackson come down to the main office?" Said a voice through the speakers.

I kept my eyes and ears peeled as I made my way there. It sounded an awful lot like a monster's bait, and a demigod could never be too careful.

I felt for Riptide in my jacket pocket, and wrapped my fingers around it just in case.

As I entered, I saw the back of a ponytail with curly blonde hair surprisingly similar to Annabeth. I closed my eyes. Stop thinking about her, I told myself, it'll do you no good.

"What is it, sir?" I asked tensely.

I glanced back at the girl in the chair except there was no more girl – it was just a chair.

I froze. A monster? An empousa, perhaps?

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind, and I spun around, eyes locked with beautiful gray ones.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said in a joking voice.

My spirits soared. Annabeth! I could barely speak, so I settled for a hug.

"Put the pen down." She chided.

I noticed that I was still tightly gripping Riptide.

"Sorry, what are you doing here though?" I said as I pocketed my seemingly ordinary ballpoint pen.

She put a hand on her hip. "No 'Annabeth, it's so great to see you!' or 'oh my gods of Olympus! I missed you so much'?"

I chuckled, "It is great to see you, but aren't you supposed to be in San Fransisco, or redesigning Mount Olympus? You didn't have to come here!"

She scoffed, "Gods, Seaweed Brain, don't be so selfish! I didn't come for you, it's just that New York happens to be where Mount Olympus is. You're just… a plus to it."

"Well then, Wise Girl, you won't be my priority either then. I have classes to attend to. Seeing your beautiful face is just a plus to it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes; she often did where I made stupid comments.

"Yeah, just leave the new girl all alone, stranded, unable to find her classes."

Annabeth obviously wasn't going to get lost in the halls, but something else struck my interest.

"You're enrolling here – at Goode!" I exclaimed.

"Well why do you think I'm here?" She muttered. "Again with the selfishness."

"I prefer shellfish." I informed her and she groaned.

"Drop the puns if you don't want me to ignore you for the rest of the week." She threatened.

"Fine by me, Wise Girl." I replied with a grin.

She lightly punched me, which was still slightly painful, as even Annabeth's 'light punches' were rather strong.

The late bell rang, and Annabeth was starting to panic, so I pulled her out of the office and checked her schedule to see what she had next.

"English." I was kind of hoping we would get lucky enough to have the same classes together, but no such luck.

"What do you have?" She wondered.

"Math." I wrinkled my nose. I hated math; I got all of the numbers mixed up because of my dyslexia usually.

"Better math than English, I'll look stupid if I have difficulties reading some Shakespeare play." Annabeth argued, and there was no arguing with Annabeth.

I walked her to English and we recounted the funniest of our adventures since we were twelve. It seemed like so long ago when we'd fought Gaea… and someone we all loved had died.

Perhaps I escorted her at a very slow pace, but I couldn't help it. It had been a month since I'd left Camp Half-Blood; a month since I'd last seen her.

"Paul, Annabeth's here." I said as I cracked open the door to let Annabeth through.

Paul's eyebrows shot up when he saw Annabeth, and the class was quiet for a moment. Whispers started moments later, but I didn't wait to find out what they were saying.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize Annabeth was being bombarded with questions about… us. It would cost us both later.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's weird. This is a really easy fic to write so it will have more frequent updates. Anyways hope you like it! Read and review… flames are welcome.**

 **See you next time!**

 **P.S. Loved the review, BTW, keep it up ;) hope we get it to ten!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth

 **A/N: Well, I can't say I wasn't annoyed with my computer crashed and I lost all of my progress. I answered the questions before but I see no point in doing it again, so I will just say it once. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS? But seriously though, love you guys. Also thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter. I was happy with the 12 reviews, so let's get it to… I'm aiming high; 20.**

 **Not only this by High School course applications! There are so many more courses than 8** **th** **grade so I've been stressing over electives. And APush.**

 **This will be a more eventful chapter hopefully, so let's get on with it!**

I was left standing in the doorway of Mr. Blofis's classroom.

"Why don't you take a seat there, Ms. Chase?" He asked, gesturing a seat in the back of the classroom.

I ended up sitting next to the guy I had seen this morning whom I'd bumped into.

I had hardly reached my seat when the questions started.

"What's your relation to Percy?"

"Are you guys just friends? Good friends or acquaintances?"

"Is he even hotter up close?"

"You're so lucky!"

Well, the last one wasn't really a question, and before I was about to say that he was my boyfriend, I remembered how unwilling to believe these mortals were in the front of the school.

"Ask Percy." I said.

"I wish he would talk to me!" Wailed a short girl with far too much makeup on.

I tried for a smile and maybe some words of comfort, but none came. I was stricken by how many girls here seemed so infatuated with my Seaweed Brain.

"Students, settle down, settle down. We wouldn't want to scare her away." Paul said chuckling.

They begrudgingly turned away, and I sent a grateful look towards Paul.

We went into something nearly as bad after that; a reading of Romeo and Juliet. The words got all jumbled in my brain and I prayed each time that he wouldn't call on me to read.

Paul looked at me sympathetically. He probably knew about my dyslexia since Percy had the same problem.

Soon, I was hardly listening, and sketching the Parthenon.

"That's really good." I jumped at the unexpected voice ever so slightly.

I turned to see that boy from the morning. I realized I'd never gotten his name.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry about this morning…" I was slightly nervous, though I had no idea why.

"The name's Mark. Mark Anthony, but everyone calls me Mark." He said.

"That's a cool name." I told him. "You already know who I am."

"Yeah. Annabeth, wasn't it?" He then scratched the back of his head and hesitantly asked "Is your boyfriend really Percy Jackson?"

I snorted, louder than I must've thought because a few people turned to look at me.

"Yes, and if you don't believe me just ask." I whispered.

He made a face. "There's no way I'm asking Jackson anything; we don't have the best relationship, you see."

"He certainly can be annoying, but he's a good person." I paused and frowned. "Why don't you like him?"

"There was a party last year in which he wasn't invited. And in the middle of it, he came crashing through the door and knocked everything down. And just moments after that, the fire alarm went off. I know he had something to do with it, believe it or not. He looked pretty darn guilty. It was my party at my house, by the way. He never apologized though, and I get really pissed to even think about him sometimes." He was glaring at his desk.

It must've been a monster, or else, Percy would've have just come crashing through. The monster probably set the house on fire too.

"That sucks," was all I said.

As much as I wanted to defend Percy, there was no way I was getting into all of the demigod stuff either.

He shrugged.

Just then, the bell rang, and I jumped at the loud noise.

Mark laughed. "Not used to the bell?" He asked.

"I was homeschooled." I lied.

"Well, see you later." He said as we gathered our stuff and parted ways.

"Who was that?" Another voice came from behind me.

"Percy? Don't sneak up on me like that! Some guy named Mark. He doesn't like you, apparently." I explained.

"Oh, him? I don't suppose it was because of that party, was it? I was trying to escape a these funny little fire-breathing rats. That would be why." He said.

"It doesn't matter," I told him quickly. "What do you have next?"

"Greek." He said in an unexcited voice.

"Great! Me too. Now let's forget about Mark and focus on my first Greek lesson away from Camp Half Blood."

"It's honestly not that exciting…" Percy started.

"Nonsense! I'm guessing this will be the best class all day." I had a smile planted on my face once again.

It was like two magnets. With the same poles. I was one, and the teacher was the other. And two magnets of the same poles repel each other away.

"You must be Ms. Chase, I presume. Have you ever gotten pregnant before?" She asked.

My mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Pregnant. You seem like that type." The teacher eyed me with disgust.

"No m'am." I snapped.

"Good. I don't need any of those sitting in my class."

She was as ugly as her words. Bony, constantly narrowed eyes, large, wire framed glasses, and tufts of hair were all that was left on her head, as if she pulled it out in her free time. A person's style said a lot about a person, and I could see that she was no fashion diva. With a brown sweater and matching brown men's dress pants, this woman was no charmer.

I felt the urge to slap her for calling me a slut. Stereotyping me for my blonde hair and California girl look. It was rather insulting.

Percy looked at me with his sea green eyes, pleading me to calm down.

"She's not worth it." He murmured.

"Mr. Jackson, stop chatting and take your seat in the front. As for Ms. Chase, in the back, by yourself, and take this placement test." Her name was apparently Ms. Agenis.

I snorted. Agenis translates to rude in Greek, phonetically speaking. I wasn't quite surprised that she wasn't married either, even though she was in her… mid-40's 50's even 60's? It was hard to tell.

The test was a piece of cake, and I spied Percy doing the classwork without breaking a sweat, by far the best in the class. Well, that may change…

I handed the quiz in five minutes later, and Ms. Agenis eyed me warily.

"This test is supposed to take you forty five minutes. Go back and check your work." She snapped.

"I'm done. I checked my work already." I said in the most polite voice I could muster.

"Oh did you?" She snarled, her eyes so narrowed now they could pass for being closed.

"Yes m'am." I told her in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, if you don't get an A, you will be spending the rest of your lunches for the rest of the week in this room. Is that understood?"

"Yes." I said impatiently. Couldn't she just get on with grading it?

She began to grade it, and I caught Percy's eye. He motioned me forward to sit next to him.

"I took about five minutes to complete mine too, and I got a hundred percent. You'll probably ace it as well. But seriously, you should have seen her expression when…" Percy was cut off by a disbelieving voice.

"A hundred?" Ms. Agenis yelped.

I walked over to her desk.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her sweetly.

She glared at me. "Well done, Ms. Chase."

She said this in a voice of loathing, as if rather than congratulating me, she was punishing me.

"Thank you." I said hesitantly, not knowing what would set this woman off.

"Return to your seat and follow the lesson." She instructed, more like ordered.

It was εύκολος (easy). Just simple grammar really.

But if there was one thing I learned from this class, was that I was going to hate Greek for the rest of the year.

 **A/N: So I admit, this was still rather uneventful. But truthfully, I'm just writing whatever because I have no idea where this story is going, so if you do have an idea, write a PM or review, and I will credit you with it.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
